Gold & Ebony
by blumoone
Summary: Pamela carried herself with a cold, regal air. Gold. She was pure gold. Her lover was the polar opposite for Tara was ebony and like a black panther, she prowled. Her hooded gaze never wavered from her prey as her lean and powerful body that had been kissed by the night vibrated with a potent need. A need for her Maker. She pounced.


**A/N: THIS is my FIRST written sex scene surrounding these two. Granted, I planned to hold off on writing a love scene between Pam and Tara until I could incorporate it into a multi-chaptered fic but this just came to me as I was riding the train home from work yesterday and my muse wouldn't be put on hold. There is no specific time period for this one-shot but I imagine it taking place in the Constant and Vexation era. It's a tad bit more poetic than I intended it to be but there is also a little dialogue so it's not just internal thoughts for those who prefer character interaction. As always I ask that if you have time to just let me know what you think - if you enjoyed it or hated it, loved it or merely liked it. To writers, that is the greatest sign of appreciation you can give.**

**This story is dedicated to kiwi7. Thanks so much for your support!**

* * *

Glittering.

Polished.

Luxurious.

Pamela was the epitome of the words. From the crown of her head and all of that hair that was like a tumbling sea of flaxen waves to the soles of her alabaster feet that were always clad in the latest designer shoes from the collections of Christian Louboutin, Salvatore Ferragamo, Jimmy Choo, and Tory Burch. She carried herself with a cold, regal air. Gold. She was pure gold.

Her lover was the polar opposite for Tara was ebony.

Dark.

Strong.

Bold.

Smoldering obsidian eyes captured those of icy cerulean blue. Unwavering. Penetrating. The corners of rose pink lips quirked upward and a perfectly manicured brow raised ever so slightly – playfully taunting while at the same time making a silent request. No, not a request. A command. And Tara was helpless to obey.

Like a black panther, she _prowled_. Her hooded gaze never wavered from her prey as her lean and powerful body that had been kissed by the night vibrated with a potent need. A need for her Maker.

She pounced.

And Pam caught Tara with a throaty growl, her long sharp fangs bursting from their sheaths as her back and shoulders collided with the carpeted floor of their underground cubby and the wanton sound went straight to the sweet spot between her progeny's legs. The musky scent of Tara's arousal permeated the air and Pam's nostrils flared as another heady sound was coaxed from her lips. Tara caressed her Maker's cheek, relishing in the feel of the cool flesh beneath her ministrations. Soft. Pam was so soft to the touch that she could enjoy simply tracing every dip and curve of her Maker's lily white body for all eternity.

But Pam was becoming impatient. Tara's touch evoked a burning thirst that needed to be quenched. She rolled her hips beneath her progeny's lithe frame, arching desperately with a breathy plea. She sent a wave of desire crashing into Tara's end of the bond and watched with delight as the ebony skinned vampire's pupils dilated and her fangs dropped with a solid click. Tara attacked her Maker's lips with a feral growl and feasted on the bee-stung flesh as if she had been starved for blood for months.

The clothes went next. Pam snatched her progeny's tank top from her torso, revealing a pair of chocolate breasts sitting prettily beneath black lace. Ivory fingers deftly peeled away the fabric and a black pebbled nipple was enveloped in the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. Tara's head fell back with a sigh, her loose raven colored tresses spilling across the expanse of her back and Pam suckled her nipples, giving both the attention they deserved.

"That feels amazin'," Tara hissed as Pam's tongue flicked back and forth and her lips provided constant suction. The combination of the two sensations caused her pussy to _weep _and Pam wanted to catch _those_ tears with her hands and with her mouth. Hooking her feet behind her progeny's calves, she flipped the younger vampire onto her back so fast a sharp gasp was drawn from Tara's throat as her brain registered the change in position seconds after the deed had been done.

"Jesus."

Pam chuckled lowly, loving how open Tara was for her. Her progeny loved control and it was a beautiful thing to watch her lose it while in the throes of passion. Pam loved the effect her touch had on Tara and she knew the feeling was mutual. The evidence of it was currently coursing shamelessly through their bond. Pam's hands slid up the length of Tara's toned thighs, her black mesh shorts blocking the entrance to where they both needed her fingers to be.

The blonde yanked the offensive garment from Tara's body, tossing them over her shoulder with a careless flick. Her cerulean gaze landed on Tara's now naked form, roving over the sculpted expanse of ebony perfection. Her fingers brushed soft dark curls at the apex of muscular thighs and they both moaned.

"You're fucking soaked," Pam murmured loftily, slipping a long finger between dewy folds, rubbing in rhythmic circles against the hood concealing a small bundle of nerves.

"Fuck," was Tara's breathless response as her legs flopped open on their own accord, arching into her Maker's touch, "You're teasin' me."

"Now why would I do such a thing, hmm?" the blonde crooned against the column of her lover's throat, her lips caressing the pulse point as her finger surged into Tara's quivering pussy, her pulsing walls greedily swallowing the digit as she let out a soft cry.

Slowly Pam pumped in and out of her progeny's hot, wet passage until Tara was shamlessly grinding into the rhythmic motion.

She _needed_ more.

"Please," she begged, her voice gone two octaves higher and driven by her wanton desire, "_Please._"

"Please what?" Pam growled, her free hand tightly gripping Tara's silken locks and she pulled, forcing the ebony neck at such an angle that had she been human it might have been too much. But Tara liked it. And Pam liked that she liked it.

"_Fuck _me!"

Pam struck without warning while simultaneously plowing three fingers knuckle deep into Tara who shouted in ecstasy, climaxing around Pam's fingers instantly, unable to differentiate between the pain and the pleasure of both the bite and the invasion.

"Oh, oh God!"

Pam pulled away from Tara's vein with a very pleased with herself snort, her progeny's sweet blood coating her fangs, trickling from her lips.

"Pam will do just fine darlin'," she drawled, running her tongue over the puncture wounds, savoring the cold drops of crimson ambrosia before the torn flesh closed. She didn't give Tara a moment's respite to recover from her first orgasm of the night before she grabbed both ebony ankles, pulling Tara's legs apart while pushing them back behind her head to give her mouth easy access to dripping folds and a throbbing clit.

Pam's name burst from Tara's lips on a scream as her teeth encased Tara's clit in a gentle vice grip, her tongue moving in such a way so that the pulsing bundle of nervous literally bounced against the tip of the slick pink muscle. Tara's thighs began to shake wildly as another orgasm ripped through her and Pam made her ride the waves of pleasure, mercilessly even as she thrashed and begged wordlessly for her to stop but _not _to stop.

No one could make her come like this or had _ever_ made her come like this. Not until Pam. In the short time they had been together Pam had memorized her body unlike any of her former lovers. She doubted she could ever take anyone else into her bed. No one would ever amount. And vice-versa.

When Tara finally came down from the high of her release and her arms and legs slowly began to remember their purpose, her eyes locked onto those of her Maker and Pam smiled; _truly _smiled a genuine smile that many had never seen or would _ever_ see.

"You are so sexy after a good fuck," she muttered with a smirk, pressing soft lips against an ebony cheek, "I could watch you come over and over and over again, every night, for a thousand years."

Tara chuckled, running still shaky fingers through flawless golden tresses, "You so sentimental after sex. I ever told you that?"

"Mmm, maybe once or twice," Pam said softly. She paused as a familiar weight began to settle in her bones, "I can feel the sun rising."

"Yeah me too," Tara murmured, struggling to keep her obsidian eyes open against the pull of dawn, "But I want to hear you screamin' _my_ name though bitch. I can't let you have one up on me and all that. Shit be goin' straight to that pretty blonde head of yours."

Pam rolled her eyes, her expression one of utter love and adoration as she wrapped her arms around Tara, relishing in the feel of her progeny snuggling closer to her as if there was no place in the world she would rather be but right there, "Sleep now darlin'. Worry about getting me off later."

And so they lay as the sun rose and their eyes closed, gold and ebony intertwined. Glittering and dark. Polished and strong. Bold and luxurious.


End file.
